onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Luffy le roi des pirates
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Luffy va-t'il manger le Mera Mera No Mi ?. bonjour je m'appelle leo ceci est ma page de discussion donc si tas besoin de quelque chose envoie moi un message ça va léo 84.103.94.208 juillet 13, 2013 à 08:43 (UTC) Peux tu arrêter d'ajouter des catégories à la page Nami Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' juillet 15, 2013 à 12:53 (UTC)'' Arrête d'ajouter des catégories Arc aux personnages merci.Dernier Avertissement Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' juillet 15, 2013 à 12:55 (UTC)'' Je ne peux pas Leo,demande à un autre administrateur qui sera peut-être quoi faire Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' juillet 15, 2013 à 15:52 (UTC)'' Tu veux pas venir sur le tchat j'm'ennui un peu ^^' sanji kun 84.103.94.176 juillet 26, 2013 à 11:00 (UTC) je me dispute avec qui 84.103.94.176 juillet 28, 2013 à 08:48 (UTC) non je dispute plus avec manu taka c ma soeur 84.103.94.176 juillet 28, 2013 à 08:52 (UTC) oui mais j'aime bien surveillais ici 84.103.94.176 juillet 28, 2013 à 08:57 (UTC) ok mes j arrive pas a le trouuver son wiki bro natsuflamer a ecrit a 22:12 Pour le Wikia Si ton "frère du futur" est administrateur ou plus, il lui suffira d'aller sur les pages spéciales http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop => Administrateurs http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-chatmoderator => Modérateurs du tchat http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-blocked => Utilisateurs bannis du Wikia http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder => Fondateur http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-banned-from-chat => Bannis du tchat. Il a juste à mettre le nom de son Wikia au lieu de onepiece ! Bonne journée/soirée à toi ! pour le fondateur c'est cette page : MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder, tu l'a copie dans ton wiki pour admin c'est cette page : MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop 200px|link=Utilisateur:Yonko-no-luffy août 1, 2013 à 13:24 (UTC) verger pourquoi water d.midori c écrie banni envoyé a impel down 84.103.94.2 août 3, 2013 à 08:57 (UTC) en dirais il veut se faire voir 84.103.94.2 août 3, 2013 à 09:09 (UTC) bon laisse tomber 84.103.94.2 août 3, 2013 à 10:19 (UTC) Je ne suis pas parti en vacances j'avais une autre raison mais cela est un mystère.. Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' août 4, 2013 à 18:24 (UTC)'' Oui et toi ? Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' août 5, 2013 à 12:29 (UTC)'' Bonjour leo , j'aimerai savoir comment t'as fait pour mettre des photo qui defile en bas merci 200px|link=Utilisateur:Yonko-no-luffy août 5, 2013 à 12:46 (UTC) enfaite si tu veut chibi est une admin d'une autre generation si ont peut dire ^^ elle faisait d'excellentes modifs et a l'epoque 720 c'était enorme ^^ mais depuis quelque mois elle est inactive août 5, 2013 à 14:25 (UTC) je ne suit pas le seul a decider tu sais ^^ août 5, 2013 à 16:09 (UTC) verger bjr tu es dans le thath 84.103.94.2 août 7, 2013 à 09:07 (UTC) dans 1 ANS OU 2 ANS et signe 84.103.94.2 août 7, 2013 à 09:10 (UTC) léo c qui le chef de surveillais 84.103.94.2 août 7, 2013 à 09:20 (UTC) alors manu 84.103.94.2 août 7, 2013 à 09:23 (UTC) mais si les gens font des coneri 84.103.94.2 août 7, 2013 à 09:30 (UTC) c qui modo 84.103.94.2 août 7, 2013 à 09:35 (UTC) je veut en faire parti stp léo 84.103.94.2 août 7, 2013 à 09:38 (UTC) ok tu sera mon second mais tu apparaitra au chapitre ou 3 ok mais si tu veux parler de ça connecte toi sur le tchat La lumière est déja prise par Kizaru et finalement je prends le métal ( paramécia , kane kane no mi ) ps n'oublie pas de signerBriochedu93 (discussion) août 8, 2013 à 15:29 (UTC)Briochedu93 MAIS SIGNE BORDEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pg euh ...les lames ( take take no mi ) rien trouvé d' autres ...Briochedu93 (discussion) août 8, 2013 à 15:36 (UTC)Briochedu93 léo ça va 84.103.94.2 août 9, 2013 à 09:10 (UTC) Salut c'est Nuno! Personnellement ça me touche que tu dise que je soit un de tes meilleurs amis :D ! Je comprends que tu veuille ma place de modérateur de Tchat. Mais tu peux le devenir sans prendre ma place, non? ^^ Comme ça on sera nous deux, vu que tu me concidère comme l'un de tes meilleur amis, bah comme ça on sera nous deux :) Nuno0506 (discussion) août 9, 2013 à 09:18 (UTC)Nuno0506 tu fait quoi 84.103.94.2 août 9, 2013 à 09:20 (UTC) J'ai pas envie que tu prennes mal, mais je préfère garder ma place de modo Tu m'en vondraspas? Nuno0506 (discussion) août 9, 2013 à 09:23 (UTC)Nuno0506 j'ai remarquer qu'il a plus beaucoup de gens dans le wiki 84.103.94.2 août 9, 2013 à 09:27 (UTC) Demande à l'être même si je le suis déja, essaie t't perdera rien :) Nuno0506 (discussion) août 9, 2013 à 09:29 (UTC)Nuno0506 Le prend pas male mais je suis là depuis bien avant toi donc c'est normal que j'ai ça ^^ Bah justement c'est eux qui voulaient que je le soit Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient pas d'accord pour que je soit admin donc ils voulaient me mettre modo Nuno0506 (discussion) août 9, 2013 à 09:42 (UTC)Nuno0506 Le but était justement de demander à Ichigo de lui retirer son poste d'administrateur (chose que je ne peux pas faire) et ensuite, je lui retirais personnellement le titre de modérateur du Tchat (chose que je peux faire) Fichier:JohnTrolololoSig.gif[[User:John_Trololo|''John_Trololo]] Discussion Fichier:JohnTrololoSigBis.gif Oui j'imagine, après, je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent les autres, mais oui, je pense que ça peut se faire :) Fichier:JohnTrolololoSig.gif[[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion Fichier:JohnTrololoSigBis.gif Oui :) De toute façon il me semble que Manu sais aussi que tu veux devenir modo, donc c'est plus qu'une histoire de temps :) J'en parlerais ce soir avec le reste du staff :p Fichier:JohnTrolololoSig.gif[[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion Fichier:JohnTrololoSigBis.gif tu pourrais ne pas mettre de gifs animés de jolly roger stp?Loiciol (discussion) août 9, 2013 à 13:26 (UTC)Loiciol léo , ça suffit maintenant !!!!!!!!!!!! Arrête de saouler tout le monde juste pour être modo !!!!! On prendra notre décision et on te le dira !!!!Stern Ritter (discussion) août 9, 2013 à 14:45 (UTC) peu importe, à partir de maintenant, c'est terminé les demandes !!!!Stern Ritter (discussion) août 9, 2013 à 14:54 (UTC) Salut leo slt leo en fait il avait créer 2 compte et il nous a fai croire qu'il en avait pirater un ... jai du faire des capturs d'ecran pour qu'on me croit vu que c'etait en discution privée... Nefertari Vivi297733 Ouais bras droit ok mais quelles sont mes compétences ? Quelle est mon histoire ? Comment m' as tu recruté ? Je le ferais demain :D 'Patateboy ' ''alias Law ou Patateking !'' août 11, 2013 à 20:04 (UTC)'' Désolé je dois y aller.Je serai là demain :D Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' août 11, 2013 à 20:09 (UTC)'' Je t ' envoirai les clichés du Dark Boat demain , mais si tu a des questions sur le bateau , chaques pieces chaque détails , le fonctionnement technique , envoie les moi mais je te répondrai demain un peu avant midi .Briochedu93 (discussion) août 11, 2013 à 21:29 (UTC)FRANKY Yo ! C 'est Franky ! Pas moyen de te filer les photos , je ne retrouve plus le fil qui permet d' enregistrer les photos sur mon ordi :s mais bon disons que je l' ai construit et qu'il ressemble à peu près à ce que j'ai décrit sur le tchat.Briochedu93 (discussion) août 12, 2013 à 08:58 (UTC)Franky ça va léo84.100.149.203 août 12, 2013 à 09:04 (UTC) thumb|notre bateau . tu fais quoi84.100.149.203 août 12, 2013 à 10:11 (UTC) Yo ! C 'est Franky ! ''Y a Natsu29 qui voudrait ( ou peut être pas ) faire parti de l' équipage ! Briochedu93 (discussion) août 12, 2013 à 10:48 (UTC)''Franky n Ok j'ai fait quelques améliorations sur le Dark Boat : NAVIGUATION : Le bateau est équipé d' une passerelle en acier ( qui peut faire tapis roulant ) et qui peut se déplier a 500 mètres maxi , biensûr , elle est dépliable depuis l' intérieur du navire , grâce à un tableau de commande dans la piece principale.Le bord de la coque est encerclé de canons répliés ( pour faire plaisir au prochain Usopp ) qu'on peut déplier depuis le tableau de commande , et la réserve de boulets et dans la salle des coffres ( donc c'est toi qui a la clé ) . Et enfin j'ai fini le 3 ème système de naviguation intégré , pour aller sous l' eau . INTERIEURS : Comme Chopper c'est barré on fait quoi du cabinet de médecin et de son bureau ? Et la salle d' entraînement de Zoro , tu pourrais me donner une idée pour la déco ? MerciBriochedu93 (discussion) août 12, 2013 à 11:52 (UTC)Franky . Tu veux que je les mette à quel place ? (je suis absent donc je ne le ferais pas aujourd'hui)Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' août 13, 2013 à 17:48 (UTC)'' Ok je ne pourrais faire que demain au plus tôt désolé je dois y aller Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' août 13, 2013 à 18:16 (UTC)'' Non tu ne seras pas modo pour l'instant désolé et c'est pas la peine de demander pour l'être les admin choisiront si oui ou non on a besoin d'un nouveau modo.Loiciol (discussion) août 14, 2013 à 11:35 (UTC)Loiciol Et non pas de galerie dans les boites de présentation! Salut Ah d'ac pas grave de toute façon je suis pas à ça près. Mais ça m'énerve de supprimer encore et encore des images inutiles.Loiciol (discussion) août 14, 2013 à 15:50 (UTC)Loiciol Ok salut léo je suis nouveau j' espère que l'on va devenir potes et voilaAlexandre 830 (discussion) août 14, 2013 à 19:11 (UTC) tant mieux pour toi Stern Ritter (discussion) août 15, 2013 à 14:03 (UTC) ok ^^ août 15, 2013 à 16:47 (UTC) A quelle place dans le classment je voulais dire . Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' août 15, 2013 à 17:34 (UTC)'' Oui mais à quelle place ? Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' août 16, 2013 à 10:22 (UTC)'' D'accord j'ai compris je le ferais peut-être dimanche (désolé que ça prenne du temps mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire) tu veux qu'on en parle sur le tchat ?Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' août 16, 2013 à 13:15 (UTC)'' P.S je ne recevrai ton message que Dimanche dans le meilleur des cas et ne pourrait donc te contacter que Dimanche sur le tchat. Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' août 16, 2013 à 13:25 (UTC)'' Ok pas de problème Voilà capitaine jai trouver une autre recrue http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Belle308 pour faire nami et jai modifier notre modèle Modèle:Équipage du chapeau de paille-réel jai remplit ma mission capitaine :p Affirmative elle a dit oui et elle voudrai te parler Dsl pas encore En ce qui concerne ce que tu m'as demandé tu ne pourrais pas le faire sur ta page toi même ? (désolé,j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas) Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' août 21, 2013 à 18:12 (UTC)'' Tu vas voir en début de semaine ! (discussion) août 23, 2013 à 07:24 (UTC) Quoi ? C FAUX ! Sur le tchat il m a parlé de son équipage mais j ' ai REFUSE ! IL A TOTALEMENT INVENTE ! tkt Luffy je vais lui parler ^^ Franky003 (discussion) août 27, 2013 à 19:36 (UTC)Franky003 Tu peux voter ici stp Concernant Owen , y a pas de page dessus , et mon pc a du mal a enregister l ' image , donc je le mets pas mais pour le CP0...J ' ai confondu , j ' ai un peu la flemme de les mettre , ça ne te convient pas les agents de CP9 ? Bon , comme t ' a la chance que quelqun mette ces images à ta place , si ça te convient pas tu te DEMERDE '''( sans vouloir être méchant) , et moi je suis sur le tchat si tu veux me contacter .Franky003 (discussion) août 28, 2013 à 17:13 (UTC)Franky' Est ce que c ' est toi qui a écris " mon futur ami ! " sur ma page de disscussion ? Dans ce cas n oublie pas de signer Franky003 (discussion) août 29, 2013 à 17:23 (UTC)Franky'' devient mon ami , stp!!!! houuuuuaa , le roi des pirates en personnes ??!!!! je ne te connais pas signe donne moi ton nom -- [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] août 30, 2013 à 05:47 (UTC) ça va léo 84.100.149.38 août 31, 2013 à 08:21 (UTC) d'accord tu fais quoi 84.100.149.38 août 31, 2013 à 08:23 (UTC) je le moment n'est pas venu 84.100.149.38 août 31, 2013 à 08:30 (UTC) comme ça bref vien en parle d'autre chose tu vois 84.100.149.38 août 31, 2013 à 08:34 (UTC) une prochaine fois 84.100.149.38 août 31, 2013 à 08:38 (UTC) ok daq Luffy pp.jpg oui j'avais oublier 84.100.149.38 août 31, 2013 à 08:51 (UTC) léà ça va 84.100.149.38 septembre 1, 2013 à 15:36 (UTC)